My Commander
by JennyAnneLizzie
Summary: Juliette and Warner discuss superpowers and who is commanding who in bed one morning


Warner's hair brushes the back of my neck and a shiver runs through my entire body. He has been asleep for 7 whole hours, which for him is astonishing. His arm is draped over my waist and I feel the length of his warm body encapsulating mine. I love these moments, when he doesn't have to be in charge, doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He is just my Aaron. My love.

I sigh and smile to myself.

Then he stirs, and I feel him stretching lazily.

"Good morning, sweetheart" there's a smile in his voice.

"Mmmm, I love that."

He slides even closer still, and wraps both arms around me tightly. He is strong but so gentle, it makes me melt into a puddle on the floor.

He speaks softly in my ear,

"Perhaps my favorite thing in the world is being awoken by your happiness, love. I can't describe to you how it feels to have your serenity wash over me, bringing me out of my dreams and into an even more unbelievable state, one where I am the one causing you to overflow with contentment." He sighs and his lips search for my neck, where he plants a series of kisses trailing down to my shoulder.

"I wish I could steal your power so I knew how you felt right now," I lament.

"You want to feel the happiness caused by your own happiness?" he asks.

I giggle and nod.

"Too bad, you're stuck with invincibility and supernatural beauty," he quips.

"That's not a real superpower, you made it up."

"Ms. Ferrars, if the commander of sector 45 tells you that your beauty is a superpower, then your beauty is a superpower."

I scoff, "Yes, Sir. But may I ask, Sir, on what you are basing this conclusion?"

I do in my best soldier's voice.

He laughs then quickly clears his throat and says "Eyes Forward Soldier!" in his commander voice, which manages to loosen my joints until I am a marionette barely able to move without my strings being pulled. At one point I hated that voice, it represented everything I thought he was and everything I was so wrong about. But now, when he turns on the commander he turns something on inside of me and I melt I melt I melt over his effortless power and confidence. It is almost as sexy as Warner at the weight bench.

I somehow manage to flip over so we're face to face. He is already grinning mischievously, with one eyebrow raised. He looks so attractive it unravels my composure and my breath hitches.

"Madame, from the moment I saw you I have been powerless against your beauty. It almost drove me into madness, it managed to get me shot- thanks again for that, by the way- it had me scouring the sector for weeks on end, it convinced me to sleep on the floor and live without laundry service just to be near to you at Omega Point, it made me save your life after you were shot even though I was still quite cross with you, it has forced me to socialize with your buffoon of a best friend, lead a rebellion, start a war, and spend several rather uncomfortable weeks sleeping on my couch so as to prevent myself from complete emotional annihilation.

And in the last month since I have been lucky enough as to have you to myself, and yes I mean have you in every way you are imagining right now, it has prevented me from focusing on practically anything else. When I should be leading meetings I find myself picturing your back, as I lather the length of your spine with honeysuckle soap. When I should be training I'm almost always watching you instead, wondering how long I have to keep up the charade until I can carry you from the elevator door to the bed and remove whatever cumbersome materials are preventing you from being completely naked against me. When I'm speaking to Delalieu in the cafeteria and I see Kenji making you laugh across the room it's all I can do not to charge over, render him unconscious, and lay you down on the table for a repeat of our first encounter in my boardroom- onlookers be damned.

Your beauty, love, has done all these things. Now you tell me that's not a supernatural power," he blinks once and stares for a second at my lips before raising his eyes to meet mine. He looks smug.

I am speechless and I think my mouth has fallen open. What was I saying earlier? Who cares. I grab his neck and pull him to me, kissing him deeply and wrapping my leg around his hips. My other hand runs through his hair, tugging on it gently as I use my teeth to catch his bottom lip and release it slowly. He growls as his hands squeeze my side and my thigh, pulling me into him until we're practically one entity. My heart is beating faster and faster and I'm gasping and I want him I want him I want him so bad. I kiss him harder now, scratching my fingers down his arm until I get to his waist and I skim the top of his boxer briefs.

"I want these down," I say.

He is kissing me and smiling and shaking his head slightly.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Mr. Ferrars. We need to work on controlling your powers, or I will continue to be putty in your very capable hands. Commander Warner will cease to exist and be known only as our fearless President Ferrar's sex slave," he laughs as he trails one finger down down down my stomach and to places further south than I am expecting. I gasp and a moan escapes my lips as I press them to his fiercely.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. But I happen to find Commander Warner unbearably sexy, I would hate to see him go. There has to be something I can do," I plead, running my hands from his impeccable behind to the front of his underwear, pressing firmly against him. His breath catches and he pulls away to eye me hungrily.

"Very well Soldier," he says in his commander voice, and even though he is breathing heavy and his voice is ragged it still does something to me I can't describe. I am coming undone and he has barely begun.

"I want all clothing off, I want you on top, I want you to take your time, and I want the lights on. Do you understand me?" he asks with a devilish grin and a nip at my lips.

I feel his entire body against mine and the heat is moving through my skin and into every cell, every molecule, every strand of DNA. I am on fire and he is on fire and together we will burn burn burn forever. I smile slowly and stare into eyes that are sparkling like emeralds in the sunlight.

"Yes, Sir," I say.


End file.
